wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział XXVI
Tymczasem Chmielnicki, postawszy czas jakiś w Korsuniu, do Białocerkwi się cofnął i tam stolicę swą założył. Orda zapadła koszem z drugiej strony rzeki, rozpuszczając zagony po całym województwie kijowskim. Niepotrzebnie się też martwił pan Longinus Podbipięta, że mu głów tatarskich nie stanie. Pan Skrzetuski słusznie przewidywał, że Zaporożcy, schwytani przez pana Poniatowskiego pod Kaniowem, fałszywą dali wiadomość: Tuhaj–bej nie tylko nie odszedł, ale nawet do Czehryna się nie ruszał. Co więcej, nowe czambuły nadciągnęły ze wszystkich stron. Przyszli carzykowie: azowski i astrachański, którzy nigdy przedtem w Polsce nie bywali, w cztery tysiące wojowników; przyszło dwanaście tysięcy hordy nohajskiej, dwadzieścia tysięcy biłgorodzkiej i budziackiej, wszystko zaklęci ongi Zaporoża i kozactwa nieprzyjaciele, dziś bracia i na krew chrześcijańską zaprzysięgli sprzymierzeńcy. Na koniec przybył i sam chan Islam Girej z dwunastoma tysiącami Perekopców. Cierpiała od tych przyjaciół cała Ukraina, cierpiał nie tylko stan szlachecki, ale i lud ruski, któremu palono wioski, zabierano dobytek, a samych chłopów, niewiasty i dzieci pędzono w jasyr. W tych czasach mordu, pożogi i krwi wylania jeden tylko dla chłopa był ratunek: uciec do obozu Chmielnickiego. Tam z ofiary stawał się zbójem i sam własną ziemię niszczył, ale przynajmniej żywota był bezpieczny. Nieszczęsny kraj!... Gdy bunt w nim wybuchł, pokarał go naprzód i spustoszył pan Mikołaj Potocki, potem Zaporożcy i Tatarzy, którzy niby dla oswobodzenia go przyszli, a teraz zawisł nad nim Jeremi Wiśniowiecki. Uciekał też, kto mógł, do obozu Chmielnickiego, uciekała nawet i szlachta, gdy innego środka ocalenia nie było. Dzięki temu Chmielnicki rósł w siły i że nie zaraz ruszył w głąb Rzeczypospolitej, że leżał długo w Białocerkwi, to przeważnie dlatego, by ład w te rozhukane i dzikie żywioły wprowadzić. Jakoż w żelaznym jego ręku zmieniały się one szybko w bojową potęgę. Kadry z wyćwiczonych Zaporożców były gotowe, podzielono czerń na pułki, wyznaczono pułkowników z dawnych atamanów koszowych, pojedyncze oddziały wysyłano na zdobywanie zamków, by je do boju zaprawić. A bitny to był z natury lud, do wojny tak jak żaden inny sposobny, do broni przywykły, przez napady tatarskie z ogniem i krwawym obliczem wojny oswojony. Poszło więc dwóch pułkowników, Handża i Ostap, na Nesterwar, który zdobyli, ludność żydowską i szlachecką w pień wycięli. Czertwertyńskiemu kniaziowi własny jego młynarz głowę na progu zamkowym odciął, a z księżny – Ostap niewolnicę swoją uczynił. Szli inni w inne strony i powodzenie towarzyszyło ich orężowi, bo strach serca Lachom odjął – strach „temu narodowi niezwyczajny”, któren broń z rąk wytrącał i sił zbawiał. Nieraz, bywało, pułkownicy nagabywali Chmielnickiego: „Czemu zaś ku Warszawie nie ruszasz, ale spoczywasz, z czarownicami czary odprawujesz i gorzałką się zalewasz, a Lachom się obaczyć od strachu i wojska zebrać pozwalasz?” Nieraz też czerń pijana wyła po nocach, oblegała kwaterę Chmielnickiego żądając, by ją na Lachiw prowadził. Chmielnicki podniósł bunt i dał mu siłę straszliwą, ale teraz jął miarkować, że już siła owa jego samego pcha ku nieznanej przyszłości, więc często chmurnym okiem w oną przyszłość spoglądał i zbadać ją usiłował – i sercem wobec niej się trwożył. Jako się rzekło, wśród tych pułkowników i atamanów on jeden wiedział, ile jest straszliwej potęgi w pozornej bezsilności Rzeczypospolitej. Podniósł bunt, zbił pod Żółtymi Wodami, zbił pod Korsuniem, starł wojska koronne – a co dalej? Zbierał tedy pułkowników do rady i wodząc po nich krwawymi oczyma, przed którymi drżeli wszyscy, stawiał im ponuro toż samo pytanie: – Co dalej? czego wy chcecie? – Iść do Warszawy? to tu kniaź Wiśniowiecki przyjdzie, żony i dzieci wasze jako piorun pobije, ziemię a wodę tylko zostawi, a potem i on za nami do Warszawy z całą potęgą szlachecką, która się do niego przyłączy, pociągnie – i we dwa ognie wzięci, zginiem, jeśli nie w bitwach, to na palach... – Na przyjaźń tatarską liczyć nie można. Oni dziś z nami, jutro przeciw nam się odwrócą i do Krymu popędzą albo panom nasze głowy sprzedadzą. – Ano, co dalej, mówcie! Iść na Wiśniowieckiego? to on siłę naszą i tatarską całą na sobie zadzierży, a przez ten czas wojska się zbiorą i z głębi Rzeczypospolitej w pomoc mu ruszą. Wybierajcie... I potrwożeni pułkownicy milczeli, a Chmielnicki mówił: – Czemużeście to zmaleli? czemu więcej nie przecie na mnie, bym ku Warszawie ciągnął? Gdy tedy nie wiecie, co czynić, na mnie to zdajcie, a Bóg da, swoją i wasze głowy ocalę i kontentację dla wojska zaporoskiego i wszystkich Kozaków otrzymam. Jakoż pozostawał jeden sposób: układy. Chmielnicki dobrze wiedział, ile tą drogą można w Rzeczypospolitej wymóc; liczył, że sejmy prędzej na znaczną kontentację się zgodzą niż na podatki, zaciągi i wojnę, która musiałaby być i długą, i trudną. Wiedział wreszcie, że w Warszawie jest potężna partia, a na jej czele sam król, o którego śmierci wieść jeszcze nie doszła, i kanclerz, wielu panów, którzy radzi by wzrost olbrzymich fortun magnackich na Ukrainie powstrzymać, z Kozaków siłę dla rąk królewskich stworzyć, wieczysty pokój z nimi zawrzeć i ona tysiące zebrane do postronnej wojny użyć. W tych warunkach mógł i dla siebie Chmielnicki znamienitą szarżę zyskać, buławę hetmańską z królewskiego ramienia otrzymać i dla Kozaków nieprzeliczone ustępstwa osiągnąć. Oto dlaczego leżał długo pod Białocerkwią. Zbroił się, uniwersały na wszystkie strony rozsyłał, lud ściągał, całe armie tworzył, zamki pod moc swoją zagarniał, bo wiedział, że tylko z silnym układać się będą, ale w głąb Rzeczypospolitej nie ruszał. O! gdyby ná mocy układów pokój mógł zawrzeć!... Wtedy tym samym albo broń z ręki Wiśniowieckiego wytrąci, albo – jeśli kniaź jej nie złoży – to nie on, Chmielnicki, ale kniaź będzie rebelizantem, wbrew woli króla i sejmów wojnę wiodącym. Naówczas ruszy on na Wiśniowieckiego – ale już z królewskiego i Rzeczypospolitej mandatu – i wybije wtedy ostatnia godzina nie tylko dla kniazia, ale dla wszystkich ukrainnych królewiąt, dla ich fortun i latyfundiów. Tak myślał samozwańczy hetman zaporoski, taki gmach na przyszłość budował. Ale na rusztowaniach pod on gmach przygotowanych siadało często czarne ptactwo trosk, zwątpień, obaw – i krakało złowrogo. Będzie–li dość silną pokojowa partia w Warszawie? zaczną–li z nim układy? Co powie sejm i senat? zatkną–li tam uszy na jęki i wołania ukrainne? zamkną oczy na łuny pożarów?... Czy nie przeważy wpływ panów owe niezmierne latyfundia posiadających, o których ochronę im iść będzie? I czy ta Rzeczpospolita tak się już przeraziła, że mu przebaczy to, iż się z Tatary połączył? A z drugiej strony szarpało duszę Chmielnickiego zwątpienie, czy i ów bunt nie zanadto się już rozpalił i rozwinął. Czy owe zdziczałe masy dadzą się wtłoczyć w jakie karby? Dobrze: on, Chmielnicki, pokój zawrze, a rezuny – pod jego imieniem – dalej mord i pożogę szerzyć będą albo się też na jego głowie swych zawiedzionych nadziei pomszczą. Toż to rzeka wezbrana, morze, burza ! Straszne położenie! Gdyby wybuch był słabszy, tedyby nie układano się z nim jako ze słabym; ponieważ bunt jest potężny, więc układy siłą rzeczy mogą się rozbić. I co będzie? Gdy takie myśli opadły ciężką głowę hetmana, naówczas zamykał się w swej kwaterze i pił dnie całe i noce. Wówczas między pułkownikami i czernią rozchodziła się wieść: „Hetman pije” – i za przykładem jego pili wszyscy, karność się rozprzęgała, mordowano jeńców, bito się wzajemnie, rabowano łupy – rozpoczynał się sądny dzień, panowanie zgrozy i okropności. Białocerkiew zmieniała się w piekło prawdziwe. Aż pewnego dnia do pijanego hetmana wszedł szlachcic Wyhowski, pod Korsuniem do niewoli wzięty i na sekretarza hetmańskiego awansowany. Wszedłszy począł trząść bez ceremonii opoja, aż go wreszcie porwał za ramiona, na tapczanie posadził i ocucił. – A ce szczo takie, jakie łycho? – pytał Chmielnicki. – Mości hetmanie, wstawaj i oprzytomniej! – odpowiedział Wyhowski. – Poselstwo przyszło! Chmielnicki zerwał się na równe nogi i w jednej chwili otrzeźwiał. – Hej! – wołał na pacholę kozackie siedzące w progu – delię, kołpak i buławę! A potem do Wyhowskiego: – Kto przyjechał? od kogo? – Ksiądz Patroni Łasko z Huszczy od pana wojewody bracławskiego. – Od pana Kisiela? – Tak jest. – Sława Otcu i Synu, sława Swiatomu Duchu i Swiatoj–Preczystoj!! – mówił żegnając się Chmielnicki. I twarz mu pojaśniała, wypogodziła się – rozpoczynano z nim układy. Ale tegoż dnia przyszły i wieści wprost przeciwne pokojowemu poselstwu pana Kisiela. Doniesiono, iż książę wypocząwszy wojsku, strudzonemu pochodem przez lasy i błota, wstąpił w kraj zbuntowany; że bije, pali, ścina; że podjazd wysłany pod Skrzetuskim rozbił dwutysięczną watahę Kozaków i czerni– i wytępił ją co do nogi; że sam książę wziął szturmem Pohrebyszcze, majętność książąt Zbaraskich – i ziemię a wodę tylko zostawił. Opowiadano przerażające rzeczy o tym szturmie i zdobyciu Pohrebyszcz – było to bowiem gniazdo najzaciętszych rezunów. Książę miał powiedzieć do żołnierzy: „Mordujcie ich tak, by czuli, że umierają.” Więc też żołnierstwo najdzikszych dopuszczało się okrucieństw. Z całego miasta nie ocalała jedna żywa dusza. Siedmiuset jeńców powieszono, dwustu wbito na pale. Mówiono również o wierceniu oczu świdrami, o paleniu na wolnym ogniu. Bunt zgasł od razu w całej okolicy. Mieszkańcy albo pouciekali do Chmielnickiego, albo przyjmowali pana łubniańskiego na klęczkach, z chlebem i solą, wyjąc o miłosierdzie. Pomniejsze watahy wszystkie były starte – a w lasach, jak twierdzili zbiegowie z Samhorodka, Spiczyna, Pleskowa i Wachnówki, nie było jednego drzewa, na którym by Kozak nie wisiał. I działo się to wszystko pod bokiem Białocerkwi i krociowej armii Chmielnickiego. Toteż Chmielnicki, gdy się o tym dowiedział, począł ryczeć jak ranny tur. Z jednej strony układy, z drugiej miecz. Jeśli ruszy na księcia, będzie to oznaką, że nie chce układów proponowanych przez pana z Brusiłowa. Jedyna nadzieja pozostawała w Tatarach. Chmielnicki zerwał się i ruszył do Tuhaj–bejowej kwatery. – Tuhaj–beju, mój przyjacielu! – rzekł po oddaniu zwykłych salamów – jakoś mnie pod Żółtą Wodą i pod Korsuniem ratował, tak i teraz mnie ratuj. Przyszedł tu poseł od wojewody bracławskiego z pismem, w którym mnie wojewoda obiecuje kontentację, a wojsku zaporoskiemu powrócenie do dawnych swobód pod warunkiem, żebym wojny zaprzestał, co ja uczynić muszę chcąc swoją szczerość i dobrą chęć pokazać. A tymczasem przyszły tu wieści od niedruga mojego, księcia Wiśniowieckiego, że Pohrebyszcze wyciął i nikogo nie żywił – i dobrych mołojców moich wycina, na pale wbija i – świdrami oczy wierci. Na którego ja ruszyć nie mogąc, do ciebie z pokłonem przyszedłem, abyś ty na tego mojego i swojego niedruga z Tatary ruszył, gdyż inaczej wkrótce on tu na nasze obozy nastąpi. Murza siedząc na kupie kobierców pobranych pod Korsuniem lub złupionych po dworach szlacheckich kiwał się czas jakiś w tył i naprzód, oczy zamrużył jakby dla lepszego namysłu, nareszcie odrzekł: – Ałła! Ja tego uczynić nie mogę. – Czemu? – pytał Chmielnicki. – Bom i tak już dosyć dla ciebie bejów i czausów pod Żółtą Wodą i pod Korsuniem wytracił; po cóż mam jeszcze tracić? Jarema to wielki wojownik! Ruszę na niego, gdy i ty ruszysz, ale sam nie. Nie głupim w jednej bitwie wszystko, com dotąd zyskał, utracić; lepiej mi czambuły po łup i jasyr wysyłać. Dosyć ja już dla was, psów niewiernych, uczynił. I sam nie pójdę, i chanowi będę odradzał. Rzekłem. – Pomoc mi zaprzysiągłeś! – Tak jest, alem przysięgał obok ciebie, nie za ciebie wojować. Idźże ty precz! – Jam ci jasyr z mego własnego ludu pozwolił, łupy oddał, hetmanów oddał. – Bo gdybyś nie oddał, to bym ja, ciebie im oddał. – Do chana pójdę. – Idźże precz, capie, mówię ci. I kończaste zęby murzy już zaczęły błyskać spod warg. Chmielnicki poznał, że nie ma co tu robić, a dłużej nastawać niebezpiecznie, więc wstał i rzeczywiście udał się do chana. Ale od chana takąż samą odebrał odpowiedź. Tatarzy mieli swój rozum i szukali własnej korzyści. Zamiast ważyć się na walną bitwę z wodzem, który za niezwyciężonego uchodził, woleli zagony rozpuszczać i bogacić się bez krwi przelewu. Chmielnicki wrócił wściekły do swej kwatery i z desperacji już do gąsiora się zabierał, ale mu go Wyhowski wyrwał z ręki. – Nie będziesz pił, mości hetmanie – rzekł. – Poseł jest, trzeba posła odprawić. Chmielnicki wpadł w gniew straszliwy. – Ja ciebie i posła każę na pal wbić! – A ja ci gorzałki nie dam. Nie wstyd–że ci, gdy cię fortuna tak wysoko wyniosła, wódką się jak prostemu Kozakowi zalewać? Tfu, tfu, mości hetmanie, nie może tak być. Wieść o przybyciu posła już się rozeszła. Wojsko i pułkownicy chcą na radę. Tobie nie pić teraz, ale kuć żelazo, póki gorące – bo teraz możesz pokój zawrzeć i wszystko, co chcesz, otrzymać, potem będzie za późno, a gardło moje i twoje w tym. Wysłać tobie zaraz poselstwo do Warszawy i króla o łaskę prosić... – Mądra ty głowa – rzekł Chmielnicki. – Każ uderzyć w dzwon na radę, a na majdanie powiedz pułkownikom, że zaraz wyjdę. Wyhowski wyszedł, a po chwili ozwał się dzwon na radę, na którego głos wnet wojska zaporoskie poczęły się zbierać. Zasiedli więc dowódcy i pułkownicy: straszliwy Krzywonos, prawa Chmielnickiego ręka, Krzeczowski, miecz kozacki, stary i doświadczony Filon Dziedziała, pułkownik kropiwnicki, Fedor Łoboda perejasławski, okrutny Fedoreńko kalnicki, dziki Puszkareńko połtawski, który samym czabanom przewodził; Szumejko niżyński, ognisty Czarnota hadziacki, Jakubowicz czehryński, dalej Nosacz, Hładki, Adamowicz, Głuch, Pułjan, Panicz – nie wszyscy, bo niektórzy byli na wyprawach, a niektórzy na tamtym świecie, których już książę Jeremi tam wysłał. Tatarzy nie byli tym razem wezwani na naradę. „Towarzystwo” zebrało się obok na majdanie, cisnącą się czerń odpędzano kijami, a nawet kiścieniami, przy czym i zabójstw nie brakło. Na koniec ukazał się i sam Chmielnicki, przybrany w czerwień, w kołpaku i z buławą w ręku. Obok niego szedł biały jak gołąb ksiądz błahocześciwy Patroni Łasko, a z drugiej strony Wyhowski z papierami w ręku. Chmiel zasiadłszy między pułkownikami siedział przez chwilę w milczeniu, po czym zdjął kołpak na znak, iż narada się rozpoczyna, wstał i tak mówić począł: – Mości panowie pułkownicy i atamani dobrodziejstwo! Wiadomo wam, jako dla wielkich, a niewinnie cierpianych krzywd naszych musieliśmy za broń uchwycić, a z pomocą najjaśniejszego carza krymskiego o dawne wolności i przywileje, odjęte nam bez woli króla jegomości, od paniąt się upomnieć, którą imprezę Bóg błogosławił i spuściwszy na nieszczerych tyranów naszych strach, wcale im niezwyczajny, nieprawdy i uciski ich pokarał, a nam znacznymi wiktoriami wynagrodził, za co mu wdzięcznym sercem powinniśmy dziękować. Gdy tedy pycha ich pokaraną została, należy myśleć nam, aby rozlew krwi chrześcijańskiej powstrzymać, co nam Bóg miłosierny i nasza błahocześciwa wiara nakazuje, a szabli póty z ręki nie puszczać, póki nam za wolą najjaśniejszego króla jegomości nasze dawne wolności i przywileje nie będą powrócone. Pisze mi tedy pan wojewoda bracławski, iż się to może stać, co i ja tak myślę, gdyż nie my to, ale panięta, Potoccy, Kalinowscy, Wiśniowieccy i Koniecpolscy, z posłuszeństwa majestatowi i Rzeczypospolitej wyszli, których żeśmy ukarali, przeto nam się słuszna kontentacja i nagroda od majestatu i stanów należy. Proszę ja więc mości panów dobrodziejów i łaskawców moich, abyście pismo wojewody bracławskiego, mnie przez ojca Patroniego Łaska, szlachcica wiary błahocześciwej, przysłane, przeczytali i mądrze postanowili, aby rozlew krwie chrześcijańskiej był wstrzymany, a nam kontentacja uczyniona i nagroda za posłuszeństwo i wierność Rzplitej oddana. Chmielnicki nie pytał, czy wojna ma być zaniechaną, ale żądał postanowienia, aby była zaniechaną, zaraz przeto niechętnie podnieśli szemranie, to zaś po chwili zmieniło się w krzyki groźne, którym głównie Czarnota hadziacki przewodził. Chmielnicki milczał, patrzył tylko uważnie, skąd wychodzą protesty, i opornych sobie w pamięci notował. Tymczasem powstał Wyhowski z listem Kisielowym w ręku. Kopię pisma poniósł Zorko, aby ją odczytać „towarzystwu”, więc tam i tu zapadła cisza głęboka. Wojewoda poczynał list w te słowa: „Mości Panie Starszy Wojska Rzeczypospolitej Zaporoskiego, z dawna mnie miły panie i przyjacielu! Gdy wiele jest takich, którzy o WMci jako o nieprzyjacielu Rzplitej rozumieją, ja nie tylko zostawam sam cale upewnionym o WMci wiernym ku Rzplitej afekcie, ale i innych w tym upewniam IMP Panów Senatorów, kolegów moich. Trzy rzeczy mnie upewniają: pierwsza, iż lubo od wieków wojsko Dnieprowe sławy i wolności swoich przestrzega, ale wiary swojej zawsze królom, panom i Rzplitej dotrzymywa. Druga, że naród ruski nasz w wierze swej prawowiernej tak stateczny, że woli każdy z nas zdrowie swoje pokładać niźli tę wiarę czymkolwiek naruszyć. Trzecia, że lubo różne bywają (jako i teraz się stało, żal się Boże) wnętrzne krwie rozlania, przecie jednak ojczyzna nam wszystkim jest jedna, w której się rodzimy, wolności naszych zażywamy, i nie masz prawie we wszystkim świecie inszego państwa i drugiego podobnego ojczyźnie naszej w prawach i swobodaeh. Dlatego zwykliśmy wszyscy jednostajnie tej matki naszej, Korony, całości przestrzegać; a chociaż bywają różne dolegliwości (jako to na świecie), to jednak rozum każe uważać, że łatwiej domówić się w państwie wolnym, co którego z nas boli, niźli straciwszy tę matkę, już drugiej takiej nie naleźć ani w chrześcijaństwie, ani w pogaństwie...” Łoboda perejasławski przerwał czytanie. – Prawdu każe – rzekł głośno. – Prawdu każe! – powtórzyli inni pułkownicy. – Neprawdu, bresze psia wira! – wrzasnął Czarnota. – Milcz! sam psia wira! – Wy zdrajcy! na pohybel wam! – Na pohybel tobi! – Słuchać, czytać dalej! czytać! on nasz czołowik. Słuchać, słuchać! Burza zbierała się na dobre, ale Wyhowski jął dalej czytać, więc uciszyło się znowu. Pisał wojewoda w dalszym ciągu, iż wojsko zaporoskie powinno mieć do niego ufność, gdyż wie dobrze, że on tej samej będąc krwi i wiary, życzliwym mu być musi; przypominał; jako w nieszczęsnym krwi wylaniu pod Kumejkami i pod Starcem udziału nie brał, następnie wzywał Chmielnickiego, aby wojny poprzestał, Tatarów odprawił albo na nich oręż obrócił – i w wierności dla Rzplitej się utrwalił. Wreszcie list kończył się w następujące słowa: „Obiecuję waszmości, tak jakom synem Cerkwi Bożej i jako dom mój ze krwie narodu ruskiego starożytnej idzie, że sam będę pomocny do wszystkiego dobrego. Wiecie WMć bardzo dobrze, że i na mnie w tej Rzplitej (za łaską Bożą) cokolwiek zależy i beze mnie ani wojna uchwalona być może, ani pokój stanowiony, a ja pierwszy wnętrznej wojny nie życzę” etc... Powstały zaraz tedy tumulty za i przeciw, ale list w ogóle podobał się i pułkownikom, i nawet „towarzystwu”. Niemniej przeto w pierwszej chwili nie można było niczego zrozumieć ani dosłyszeć dla wielkiej furii, z jaką nad pismem rozprawiano. „Towarzystwo” podobne było z dala do wielkiego wiru, w którym wrzało, kotłowało się i huczało mrowie ludzkie. Pułkownicy potrząsali piernaczami i przyskakiwali sobie z pięściami do oczu. Widziałeś twarze czerwone, rozpalone oczy, pianę na ustach, a wszystkim partyzantom dalszej wojny przewodził Erazm Czarnota, który wpadł w szał prawdziwy. Chmielnicki też patrząc na jego wściekłość bliskim był wybuchu, przed którym cichło zwykle wszystko jak przed rykiem lwa. Ale pierwej jeszcze wskoczył na ławę Krzeczowski, piernaczem machnął i krzyknął głosem do grzmotu podobnym: – Czabanować wam, nie radzić, raby pogańskie! – Cicho! Krzeczowski chce mówić! – krzyknął pierwszy Czarnota, który spodziewał się, iż przesławny pułkownik za wojną będzie przemawiał. – Cicho! cicho! – wrzeszczeli inni. Krzeczowski był niezmiernie szanowany między kozactwem, a to dla wielkich usług, które oddał, dla wielkiej głowy wojennej i – dziwna rzecz – dlatego, iż był szlachcic. Uciszyło się więc zaraz i wszyscy czekali z ciekawością, co powie; sam Chmielnicki utkwił w niego wzrok niespokojny. Ale Czarnota mylił się przypuszczając, iż pułkownik za wojną wystąpi. Krzeczowski bystrym swym umysłem zrozumiał, iż teraz albo nigdy mógł uzyskać od Rzplitej owe starostwa i dostojeństwa, o których marzył. Odgadł, że przy pacyfikacji Kozaków jego przed wielu innymi będą się starali ująć i zaspokoić, czemu pan krakowski, jako w niewoli będący, nie będzie mógł przeszkadzać; więc też odezwał się w takie słowa: – Rzecz moja bić, nie radzić; ale gdy do rady przyszło, poczuwam się też do tego, abym swoje zdanie powiedział, gdyżem na taki wasz fawor, jak i inni, jeżeli nie lepiej zarobił. Po to my wojnę podniecili, aby nam nasze wolności i przywileje zostały powrócone, a pisze wojewoda bracławski, że tak być ma. Więc albo będzie, albo nie będzie. Jeśli nie będzie, tak wojna, a jeśli będzie – pokój! Po co darmo krew lać? Niech nas zaspokoją, a my czerń uspokoimy i wojna ustanie; nasz bat'ko Chmielnicki mądrze to wszystko ułożył i obmyślił, aby my po stronie najjaśniejszego króla jegomości stanęli, któren nagrodę za to nam da, a jeśli panięta się sprzeciwią, tedy pozwoli nam z nimi pohulać – i pohulamy. Tego bym tylko nie radził, by Tatarów odprawiać; niech koszem na Dzikich Polach zapadną i leżą, póki nam wóz lub przewóz. Chmielnicki rozjaśnił twarz słysząc te słowa, a pułkownicy w ogromnej już większości poczęli wołać, by wojnę zawiesić i posłów do Warszawy wysłać, a pana z Brusiłowa prosić, by sam dla układów przybył. Czarnota krzyczał jeszcze i protestował, ale pułkownik oczy groźne w niego utkwił i rzekł: – Ty Czarnota, hadziacki pułkowniku, o wojnę i krwi przelanie wołasz, a gdy pod Korsuniem szli na cię petyhorcy pana Dmochowskiego, toś jak pidswynok kwiczał: „Braty ridnyje, spasajte!”, i uciekałeś przed całym twoim pułkiem. – Łżesz! – wrzasnął Czarnota – jać się nie boję ni Lachiw, ni ciebie. Krzeczowski piernacz w ręku ścisnął i ku Czarnocie skoczył; inni też poczęli pięściami okładać hadziackiego pułkownika. Tumult znowu począł się wzmagać. Na majdanie „towarzystwo” ryczało jak stado dzikich żubrów. Wtem powstał znowu sam Chmielnicki. – Mości panowie pułkownicy dobrodziejstwo! – rzekł. – Za czym ustanowiliście, aby posłów do Warszawy wysłać, którzy służby nasze wierne najjaśniejszemu królowi jegomości zalecą i o nagrodę prosić będą. Ale też kto chce wojny, ten ją mieć może – nie z królem, nie z Rzecząpospolitą, bo my z nimi nigdy wojny nie prowadzili, ale z największym niedrugiem naszym, któren już cały od krwi kozackiej czerwony, który pod Starcem jeszcze się w niej umazał i teraz mazać się nie przestaje, w nieżyczliwości dla wojsk zaporoskich trwając. Do którego ja pismo i posłów wysłałem prosząc, aby onej nieżyczliwości zaniechał, a on ich tyrańsko pomordował, odpowiedzią żadną mnie, starszego waszego, nie uczciwszy, przez co kontempt całemu wojsku zaporoskiemu wyrządził. A teraz z Zadnieprza przyszedł i Pohrebyszcze w pień wyciął, niewinnych ludzi pokarał, nad którymim ja rzewnymi łzami płakał. Potem, jako mnie dziś rano dali znać, do Niemirowa on poszedł i także nikogo nie żywił. A gdy Tatarzy dla strachu i bojaźni ruszyć na niego nie chcą, rychło patrzeć, jak on tu przyjdzie, aby i nas, niewinnych ludzi, wygubić, przeciw woli przychylnego nam najjaśniejszego króla jegomości i całej Rzeczypospolitej, bo on w pysze swej o nikogo nie dba, a jako się teraz buntuje, tak zawsze się jest gotów przeciw woli jego królewskiej mości zbuntować... W zgromadzeniu zrobiło się bardzo cicho. Chmielnicki odsapnął i mówił dalej: – Bóg nam nad hetmanami wiktorią nagrodził, ale on gorszy od hetmanów i od wszystkich królewiąt, diabelski syn samą nieprawdą żyjący. Na którego gdybym ja sam ruszył, tedyby on w Warszawie przez przyjaciół swych krzyczeć nie omieszkał, iż pokoju nie chcemy, i przed jego królewską mością niewinność naszą by oskarżał. Co aby się nie stało, potrzeba, iżby król jegomość i cała Rzplita wiedziała, iż ja wojny nie chcę i cicho siedzę, a on pierwszy na nas wojną nastaje; przeto ja ruszyć nie mogę, bo i do układów z panem wojewodą bracławskim zostać muszę, ale by on, diabelski syn, siły naszej nie złamał, trzeba mu się zastawić i potęgę jego tak zgubić, jakeśmy pod Żółtymi Wodami i pod Korsuniem niedrugów naszych, panów hetmanów, zgubili. O to więc proszę, abyście waszmościowie na niego na ochotnika ruszyli, a ja do króla jegomości pisać będę, iż to się stało beze mnie i dla koniecznej obrony naszej przed jego, Wiśniowieckiego, nieżyczliwością i napaścią. Głuche milczenie panowało w zgromadzeniu. Chmielnicki mówił dalej: – Który tedy z waszmościów na ów przemysł wojenny wyjdzie, temu ja wojska dosyć dam, dobrych mołojców, i armatę dam, i ludu ognistego, aby z pomocą bożą niedruga naszego mógł znieść i wiktorię nad nim otrzymać... Ani jeden z pułkowników nie wysunął się naprzód. – Sześćdziesiąt tysięcy wybranego komunika dam! – rzekł Chmielnicki. Cisza. A przecież byli to wszystko nieustraszeni wojownicy, których okrzyki wojenne odbijały się nieraz o mury Carogrodu. I może właśnie dlatego każdy z nich obawiał się utracić zdobytej sławy w spotkaniu ze straszliwym Jeremim. Chmielnicki wodził oczyma po pułkownikach, którzy pod wpływem tego spojrzenia wzrok spuszczali ku ziemi. Twarz Wyhowskiego przybrała wyraz szatańskiej złośliwości. – Znam ja mołojca – rzekł posępnie Chmielnicki – któren by przemówił w tej chwili i od tej wyprawy się nie wybiegał, ale go nie masz między nami... – Bohun! – rzekł jakiś głos. – Tak jest. Zniósł on już regiment Jaremy w Wasiłówce, jeno go poszczerbili w tej potrzebie i leży teraz w Czerkasach, ze śmiercią–matką walczy. A gdy jego nie masz, nikogo nie masz, jak widzę! Gdzie sława kozacka? gdzie Pawluki, Nalewajki, Łobody i Ostranice? Wtem niski, gruby człowiek, z twarzą siną, ponurą, rudym jak ogień wąsem nad skrzywionymi ustami i zielonymi oczyma, powstał z ławy, wysunął się ku Chmielnickiemu i rzekł: – Ja pójdę. Był to Maksym Krzywonos. Okrzyki zabrzmiały: „Na sławu!”, on zaś wsparł się piernaczem w bok i tak mówił chrapliwym, urywanym głosem: – Nie myśl, hetmanie, żeby ja się bał. Ja by od razu się podjął – ale myślał: są lepsi! Ale kiedy tak, to pójdę. Wy co? wy głowy i ręce, a u mnie nie ma głowy, tylko ręce a szabla. Raz maty rodyła! Wojna mnie mać i siostra. Wiśniowiecki reżet i ja budu; on wiszajet i ja budu. A ty mnie, hetmanie, mołojców dobrych daj, bo czernią nie z Wiśniowieckim to poczynać. Tak i pójdę – zamkiw dobuwaty, byty, rizaty, wiszaty! Na pohybel im, biłoruczkym! Drugi ataman wysunął się naprzód – Ja z toboju, Maksym! Był to Pułjan. – I Czarnota hadziacki, i Hładki mirhorodzki, i Nosacz ostręski pójdą z tobą! – rzekł Chmielnicki. – Pójdziemy! – ozwali się jednogłośnie, bo już ich przykład Krzywonosa zachęcił i duch w nich wstąpił. – Na Jaremu! na Jaremu! – zagrzmiały okrzyki w zgromadzeniu. – Koli! koli! – powtórzyło „towarzystwo”, i po pewnym czasie narada zmieniła się w pijatykę. Pułki wyznaczone z Krzywonosem piły na śmierć– bo też i szły na śmierć. Mołojcy sami dobrze o tym wiedzieli, ale już w ich sercach nie było strachu. „Raz maty rodyła” – powtarzali za swym wodzem i dlatego też sobie już nic nie żałowali, jako zwyczajnie przed śmiercią. Chmielnicki pozwalał i zachęcał – czerń szła za ich przykładem. Tłumy zaczęły śpiewać pieśni w sto tysięcy głosów. Rozproszono konie powodowe, które szalejąc po obozie i wzbijając tumany kurzawy wszczęły nieopisany nieład. Goniono je z krzykiem, zgiełkiem i śmiechami; znaczne watahy włóczyły się nad rzeką, strzelały z samopałów, parły się i cisnęły do kwatery samego hetmana, który kazał je wreszcie Jakubowiczowi rozpędzać. Wszczęły się bójki i zamęt, dopóki deszcz ulewny nie zapędził wszystkich pod szałasy i wozy. Wieczorem burza rozhulała się na niebie. Grzmoty przewalały się z jednego końca chmur w drugi, błyskania oświecały całą okolicę to białym, to czerwonym światłem. Przy blaskach ich wyruszał z obozu Krzywonos na czele sześćdziesięciu tysięcy co przedniejszych, wybranych wojowników i czerni. Ogniem i mieczem 26